Lois and Clark: the journey
by IMAGINE0261
Summary: An engagment? A wedding? A baby? What does fate have planned for Lois and Clark... you'll find out as I find out. I do not own any charactors or the show in any way... CLOIS
1. Now Spill, What's Up?

"Smallville, I swear if you aren't down here in 2 seconds I am leaving without you." Lois yelled up the stairs. She was ready 20 minutes ago and he was still upstairs. _What is taking him so long? For god's sake he should have been down half an hour ago._

"I'm coming." He walks down the stairs and I can't help but stare. His blue eyes are so bright and alive and his dark blue shirt was enhancing them. His red tie was not yet tied.

"Was this the reason you were up there forever, Smallville?" I ask as I walk close to him and take the tie from him. I place it around my neck and tie it and place it back over his head and place it in place.

"No, but you'll see soon." He said and kissed my hair. I sigh and lean into him. His arm wraps around me. "You sure you want to go out? We could stay here; we can just sit by the fire. I'll even call and cancel the reservation." He looks serious and it does sound perfect.

"Okay, but I want your jersey."

"It's yours." He kisses me and I couldn't help but smile.

"You owe me a karaoke night and you have to sing a White Snake song with me." I smile at him, knowing he wouldn't like it, but he would do it because he loves me.

"You make a hard deal, but alright." He smiles and I melt as his eyes light up. He picks me up and the next thing I know we're in our room.

"Clark!" I shriek and he laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Change then come down stairs I have something for you." He says nervousness in his voice, but his eyes betray the happiness and love he is feeling.

"Okay." I sighed. He just looked so happy I couldn't think of saying no. before he turns and leaves he hands me his jersey and kisses me.

I leave Lois with a kiss and I super speed down stairs after changing. I light a few candles and light the fire. I can still feel the ring box burning a hole in my jean pocket. I take it out and open it. _I can't wait to see her face when I ask her and I hope she says yes. My mom was sure excited when I called her last week and told her, but then again she loves Lois like she's her daughter already._ I hear Lois coming down the stairs and I quickly put the box back into my pocket.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Lois asks me.

All I can think is how much I love to see her in my jersey. I walk over to her and pull her to me by the jersey. "I love you." I whisper in her ear and I feel her shiver and her weight against my chest. I smile at the affect I have on her, the tough, smart-ass Lois Lane letting herself be dependent on me was something I would never get tired of seeing.

"What are you up to Smallville? You convince me to stay home, you're very nervous, and your very touchy feely today. What's wrong?" Lois pulls away a bit and look up at me. She brushes some of my hair away from my eyes. "Oh, I love you too, Clark." She smiles and kisses me. "Now spill, what's up?" her hands on her hips looking like the Lois I have always known and, if I was honest with myself, loved.


	2. Had To Let You Sweat A Bit

My small town farm boy and superhero. God is he dream come true, but he's up to something and I'm going to get it out of him.

"Well I was going to take you to this fancy restaurant and do this but the more I thought about the more it sounded stupid. That's not us we're different, we unique and I wanted this to be perfect. I realized that you and me here; you in my close and us just sitting here talking is more us than anything."

My hands fall from my hips and he pulls me closer to him. I grip his arm. "Clark, you're rambling. What are you trying to say?"

He makes me release his arm and he kneels. I barely register that I'm holding my breath as he says, "Breath Lois." I take a breath and he smiles and the shock look I must have on my face.

""""**""""**""""**""""

I stood knowing I had to tell her everything I had to say straight to her. I see the shock look on her face and smile at how I've kept this from her. "I was so scared you would find out before I could ask, but by the look on your face I've surprised you. We have been a thorn in each other's sides for so long I never thought I'd ever feel this way. It was as if one second I couldn't stand you and the next I couldn't be around you enough. I would never have admitted this but when you left the first time I missed you the second you left. You have kept me grounded, keeping me in my place. You treat me like an equal and expect the say. Lo you're everything I'm not and you make me stronger just my being here. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever, so will you marry me?" She is just looking at me. "Lois?" The next I knew she threw herself at me and her lips crashed onto mine.

She pulled back and her eyes were shining along with her smile. "Had to let you sweat a bit, Of course I'll marry you." She whispered the last part before her lips were on mine again. I tightened my hold on her and spun her around. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lois." I smiled. I don't think I could get any happier. I set her back down and pull out the ring box. She's excited as I open the box and take the ring out. I slip it on her figure and she places her hand on my chest and admires it.

"I have to call your mom." She says suddenly jumping away and running to the phone. She dials so fast I'm surprised she didn't dial the wrong number. I smile as she's jumping waiting for my mo to answer. I listen to hear what my mom will say. "Hi Clark."

"It's Lois, Mrs. K"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. Is something wrong." I hear the worry in my mom's voice.

"No, everything is perfect."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Clark just asked me to marry him." I smile at the happiness in her voice.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy." I can hear my mom getting chocked up and Lois turns her back to me and I can hear her voice shake as she keeps talking.

"Mrs. K you know how I asked you about that one thing, and you had Clark tell me when I need it I can borrow it?"

"You can have it Lois. I insist." What are they talking about?

"Thanks, Mrs. K"

"Lois?" I hear her hesitate.

"Yeah?" Lois asks turning to look at me and smile before turning back around.

"I know I could never replace her, but you can call me mom if you want to. You're the daughter I've always hoped for. You're as much family as Clark."

I hear Lois quietly sob into the phone. "You've been the mom I needed. Thank you."

"Oh honey, tell Clark I love him and that he better take care of you until I get there tomorrow. I'll make dinner and we can celebrate."

"Okay bye…mom." Lois chocks out, but I can still hear the happiness in her voice.

"Bye, Lois." I can still hear the tears in her voice.

Lois turns around and I could see tears falling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, your mom says she loves you and that you need to take care of me until she gets here tomorrow." She laughs as she rests against me.

I laugh and hold her close. "Don't I always?" I kiss her head and she pulls away far enough to look at me.

"Always." She kisses me. I lift her on to the counter and deepen the kiss. She hums as my hand drags lazily up her thigh.


	3. LL

My arms wrap around his neck as he continues to kiss me. I can feel his arm go around me and another under my legs about to pick me up when the knock on the door interrupts us. "I thought you said my mom wasn't coming until tomorrow." He asks confused.

"That's what she told me." I turn my head to the door and see a silhouette of a woman behind it.

""""**""""**""""**""""

I use my x-ray vision to see through the door and see Lana behind it. "Oh my god."

Lois looks at me concerned. "What, who is it?"

"Lana." I said surprise seeping through my voice.

"What is she doing here? You know, she always comes at the worst of times." Lois says kissing me again. I forgot all about Lana being at my door until I hear the knocking grow more pronounced.

"I should get that, huh?" I ask kissing Lois's neck.

"Yeah, you should, but don't let her stay long." She tells me trying to get around me to get off the counter. I surround her keeping her in place.

"You're staying." I tell her making sure she stays before I move towards the door. I open it and Lana smiles and moves to hug me. "What are you doing here Lana?"

"I came to see you, Clark." Lana looked confused as I backed away from her.

"I can see that. What do you want Lana, because I was in the middle of celebrating something important and I would like to get back to it." I tell her. I turn to look over to Lois to make sure she was still there. She smiled at me and I smiled back before I turned back to Lana.

"Who is in there?" Lana asks trying to sneak a peek.

"None of your business." I tell her, but she sneaks in and stops immediately as she sees Lois still sitting on the counter.

"Lois!" she says surprised as she looked Lois over. Lois was still in my jersey and her hair was a bit messed up. Lana turns to me. "Lois?" She asks pointing to my fiancée.

"Yes, Lois and I just got engaged actually so if you could leave." I told her nicely.

"You have got to be kidding me?" She said looking between Lois and I.

"We're not, if you would like to stop by tomorrow my mom will be here and you can say hello to her, but right now you need to leave."

"Fine I'll come back tomorrow, bye Clark." She says seductively before she turned to Lois. "Bye." She says eyeing Lois again before she left.

"Bye." Lois said as Lana slammed the door.

"Where were we?" I ask her before I super speed in front of her.

"Right about here." She takes my hand and places it on her thigh and the other around her waist as her arms go around my neck. I pick her up and speed up the stairs to our room.

""""**""""**""""**""""

The next morning I am woken by the sun. I roll over to find the bed empty and Clark nowhere in sight. I get up and pull the jersey back on and pick out some cloths before I go to the bathroom and take a shower.

After that I walk down the stairs and see Clark at the stove. "Morning, Smallville." I say as I reach him. I look over his shoulder to see what he's cooking. "Mm pancakes, my favorite, well other than maple doughnuts."

He turns around and wraps his arms around me. He kisses me. "I know." He turns back to the stove and I hear someone clear their throat.

"Lana, early aren't we?" I ask no longer holding back the discussed I feel towards this girl.

"Well, Clark said tomorrow and it is tomorrow." She smiled at me.

I turn my back to her and turn back to Clark. "Did mom call yet?"

He smiles. "No, but she'll be happy to know your finally calling her that."

I smile back. "It feels good to call her that. Oh I have so much to talk about with her. Do you think she'll want to do lunch tomorrow, just me and her?" I asked hesitantly, not knowing if that would be a good idea.

"She'd love to. You know she sees you as a daughter, she'd sit at the Daily Planet and have luch with you if that's what you had to do." Clark reassures me. I smile and he smiles back.

""""**""""**""""**""""

"You guys talking about me." I turn and see my mom standing with two bags. Lois rushes over to her and hugs her. Mom hugs her back. "Missed you two Lois." She laughs.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you." Lois smiles and hugs her again.

"Okay Lois, it's my turn to say hi to my mom." I tease her.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just jealous she likes me more than you." She says as she rolls her eyes.

"That was our secret Lois." Mom says.

"Hey I was here first." I say as I hug my mom. "It's nice to see you mom, I've missed you."

"I've missed you two too. So Lois, tell me… how did her ask you?" Mom asks her.

"Well…" Lois started, but Lana cleared her throat and we all turned to look at her.

"Lana!" My mom says surprised and then turns to me and Lois.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent." She says smiling.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Mom asks.

"Well I was hoping to talk to Clark, but I can't seem to get him away from Lois long enough."

"Tell her why you're really here." I tell her and she looks at me.

"Fine, I came to get Clark back." She finally admits.

"Well, I'm sorry Lana, but I hope you understand that that isn't going to happen." Lois tells her.

"Oh, but Lois have you forgotten who you're talking too." Lana says.

"No, you're still the same bitch you were before." Lois says staring Lana down.


	4. WW III Is A Comin'

**You'll see more Lana soon. And some more words between Lana and Lois.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. They were very encouraging and I love hearing what you al think. I'm so happy my first Lois and Clark story is my most read story. **

**I love Smallville and CLOIS **

""""**""""**""""**""""

I was waiting for Clark to stop me as I stepped towards Lana, but he stayed grounded to his place. "You have always come at the worst times. The times when everything is going great and you come and ruin it, well not this time. I won't let you, you don't scare me Lana. You're nothing to me." I tell her before I turn back to Mrs. Kent. "Okay, so we were getting ready to…"

"You can't dismiss me like that." Lana fought back.

"Really? You came here to do what, be friends, no; you came here to ruin our lives. Sorry honey, but it's not going to happen." I turn once again to Mrs. Kent and continue the story. "so we were getting ready to go out and I was waiting for him forever."

"It was 20 minutes Lois." Clark rolled his eyes at my exaggeration.

"Whatever it felt like forever. That's beside the point. So he came down and he looked a bit nervous. He asked me if I wanted to stay in instead of going out, I said okay and then we sat by the fire and he said how much of a thorn in his side I was, but that he loved me and then he asked me. I made him sweat a bit before I said yes." I smiled Mrs. K and I felt Clark's arms come around me and he kisses my head.

"You don't know how happy I am, that it's you who stole his heart, Lois. You've become such a big part of our lives and I'm glad you'll finally be family for real." Mrs. K hugs me and I feel Clark step back as I hug her back. He steps to my side and I can see his smile.

""""**""""**""""**""""

"Nice seeing you, Martha." Lana hugs me.

"Mrs. Kent is just fine, Lana." I whisper to her. "You try one move and I'll make sure you're never heard of again, understood?"

I pull away from her and I see the slight fear in her eyes. "Yes, ma'am." She says before she leavs.

"Mom, we have to get going. We don't need another lecture from Tess on being late." I watch Clark's arm go around Lois and usher her to the door.

"Okay, I'll see you two when you get home later. Have fun." They leave and I smile at how Lois puts her walls down with Clark and lets him in.

""""**""""**""""**""""

"Oliver!" Lois says. I move around her and see him sitting at her desk.

"What are you doing here?" I ask curious.

"I came to be the first one to congratulate you on the engagement." Olive says smiling.

"How did you know?" Lois asks him before turning to me. "You told him."

"Yeah." I look at Oliver.

"And you didn't even hit at it." She put her hands on her hips as she turned back to oliver.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't be able to take the foot out of your mouth long enough to hind the fact you knew; so I kept it from you." Oliver told her.

"Thank you." She said softly and hugs him.

"What?" Oliver and I said at the same time.

"Thank you, I'm glad you kept it from me. It wouldn't have been as lovely as it was if you didn't keep it from me."

"Who are you and what did you do to Lois?" Oliver asked her as he sat her down and started to look her over to make sure it was Lois.

"Oliver, stop it." You're so paranoid. "Can't you just say I'm happy for you and just let me be a little emotional?"

"I'm so happy for you. Here's a tissue if you need it." Oliver said and handed her the tissue box from her desk. I laugh at them and they turn to look at me. "Clark this is for you." Olive hands me a box. I open it and there lays a name plate, just like the ones on mine and Lois's desk. I laugh and hand it over to Lois.

She smiles as she reads it out loud. "Lois Lane-Kent."

"I figured you would be keeping your name, if you don't then I can have it fixed." Oliver says looking at her curious.

"Well, I'm keeping it but you can call me Mrs. Kent from now on, Ollie."

"Haha, Lois. You have your hands full Clark."

"I think I'll live." I smile at him.

Oliver laughs. "Sure you will. I'm off to meet Chloe, see you guys later."

"Bye Ollie." Lois says sitting at her desk.

"Bye Oliver, and thank you."

"No problem Clark." He smiles. "Chloe said she'll stop by the farm later tonight."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye."


	5. This Means War

I may not be able to update again until next week.

I'm thinking of writing another one for CLOIS.

Let me know if you think I should.

Thanks for the reviews and for reading I really appreciate all the feedback and the readers.

""""**""""**""""**""""

That night Mrs. Kent and I were talking in the kitchen as we cleaned up after dinner. "Lois, you want to meet for lunch tomorrow or would you like me to meet you at The Daily Planet?"

"We can go somewhere for lunch. I have been meaning to call, but I really needed to talk to you face-to-face. I was going to ask you what Clark was up to, but now we can catch-up." I smiled at her and she smiles back. I see how happy she is and I can't help but feel like family.

"So when do you want to get married?" Mrs. K asks.

"I haven't thought about it actually." I tell her truthfully. "I never thought this would happen. I just can't believe Oliver didn't tell me.

"Believe me it's better to be surprised than it is to know. Being surprised lets you be surprised and you don't have to panic and always ask why hasn't he asked me yet."

"That would have been worse, you know me I couldn't hold that in for very long. So when did he tell you." Mrs. K looks at me confused but I can see past that façade. "I know you knew so, when did he tell you about this." I pointed to my ring.

"Okay Lois. He called me a week ago and said he wanted to tell me something. He said he bought you something. I was thinking about all the things he could have gotten you, but I wasn't even expecting it this soon. He told me he bought you a ring and that he was going to ask you to marry him. I think I hurt his hearing for a bit with the scream I let out." She smiles at me. "I was very excited to hear about this. I just wasn't expecting it, like you." The knock on the door surprised both me and Mrs. K. Mrs. K walks over to the door and opens it. "Lana, what can I help you with?" she asks nicely, but I can hear something in her voice that made even me squirm.

"I was wondering if Lois is in." Her voice held hate, but it was sickly sweet.

"Yes, she is." Mrs. K didn't budge.

"Could I talk to her please?" Lana asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Mrs. K says.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Lana says.

"I know, but I can't promise Lois will be the same." I laugh to myself at how well Mrs. K knows me.

"I'll take my chances." Lana says and I can see her shadow move closer to Mrs. K.

"Clark will never let you get anywhere near her. He loves her; he'd do anything for her. You stand no chance with Clark. I suggest you take some advice and leave my kids alone." Mrs. K's words stung and made me fear her a bit. _Reminder: never get on Mrs. K's bad side._

"You use to like me what happened?"

"You took away a lot more than you think, Lana. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for how you treated Clark all these years. He's not a yoyo and this time when he snapped back he snapped back into the right hands and I'm not going to let you snatch it way from him."

"Has he even told her about himself?" Lana's voice was harsh.

I stood from the table and walked to the door. I couldn't take Lana snapping at Mrs. K any longer. "Clark has told me more than he's told you. I know more about Clark than anyone. Nothing will change how I feel about Clark." I feel dizzy and start to fall, but I am caught before I hit the floor. "Clark?" I ask before I fully see him. "What are you doing?" I ask him. He hugs me tight. I'm confused but I hold onto him.

"You didn't see that?" He asks looking me over.

"Clark, stop; see what?" I ask.

"She was about to stab you." His eyes were full of concern and love and I was suddenly shocked and feeling dizzy again. _Pick yourself up, your Lois Lane. This means war. I will not let this bimbo get to me or Clark. I will not let her get to me._

"Lois?" I hear Clark say my name and then I feel his thumb brush across my cheek. "Lo are you okay?" He asks concern taking over every emotion on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, sorry. I was just thinking." I smile at him and he sets me in a chair. Mrs. K is in front of me as Clark turns and walks to Lana who is holding her arm.

"The next time you come within 100 yards of her you will be wishing it was another broken wrist." Clark towers over Lana as he threatens her. "I don't harm people, but I swear if you hurt her you'll wish you never would have known me."

"This isn't the end." Lana said before she walked away.

I saw Clark's face and knew he was going to go after her. "Clark let her go, besides I think I could use some Clark time.


	6. Thanks & A Hint for Next Chapter

This is just a note to thank you to those of you who do not receive messages.

Hot Chocolate – thank you for the reviews they are always a joy to read. I'm glad you like the story.

Lara Redmond- Thank you for the nice. It makes happy to know you like the story.

Lilbit4- Thanks for telling me I accidentally had the wrong person lol.

Your all in for a big surprise next chapter, have any guesses?


	7. An Echo Leads To A Suprise

""""**""""**""""**""""

I glance back at Lois then back to the door before deciding I'd rather be here than going after Lana. How ironic, I spent years chasing after her and then the time she comes back for me I want nothing to do with her.

I kneel in front of her. I cup her face in my hands and make her look into my eyes. "Are you sure your okay?"

She smiles and runs her hand over my jaw. "I'm fine, no need to worry." She leans down and kisses me and I kiss her back. She leans back in her chair and my mom sets one next to hers for me.

"Thanks mom. So what needs to be cleaned, I'll do it while you two sit here and relax."

"Clark, look at me." Lois says while moving her hands up and down. "I. Am. Fine. See no blood no scratch not even a bruise." She says lifting her shirt where I saw the blade heading to. I listen carefully to her heart to make sure she's not to shaken up. I notice her heart is a bit fast, but there was a slight echo.

""""**""""**""""**""""

I watch Clark turn his head a bit and I know he's checking my heart rate. I see his eyes widen and look right into my eyes. His eyes are full of questions, concern, love, fear, and happiness.

"What?" I ask now annoyed. He's probably still concerned about the almost stab wound I would have gotten. I stand and place my hands are on my hips in my, you better tell me know pose or I'll talk to you again.

"Lois." My name comes out in a breathless whisper.

"What?" I relax and look at him confused and then I turn to Mrs. K to see if she knew. She looked just as confused as I felt.

"Clark what is it?" She asks him.

His eyes never leave mine. "Lois, you're pregnant."

I'm sure my eyes came out of my head and my jaw hit the floor. "What?" my voice cracks and I feel the tears coming to my eyes and the smile that's forcing its way on to my lips.

"Oh my god." Mrs. K says hugging me and Clark.

"A baby." I say to myself. I look at Clark and see the smile on his face and I let out a sob/laugh.

"A baby." He confirms and picks me up and spins around. I laugh as he sets me down. The smile on his face was breathtaking. "I love you." He says breathlessly.

"I love you too." I whisper back smiling. He kisses me and I can't help but feel content and happy with everything that has happened. I started to feel the fear creeping into my stomach. "What if I'm no good at this?" I ask so only he can hear.

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes with confusion and love. "You're going to be great, I promise."

Mrs. K was smiling and I pulled away from Clark and hugged her again. "You're going to be one hell of a mom, Lois. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."


	8. Happier Than Ever Before

I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and comments. I really enjoy them and am glad I can write something that you all enjoy.

**Special thanks to…**

**Clois16 **

**EllaLou**

**jade2nightwing **

…**for the multiple reviews**

Thanks to…

Hot-chocolate329

Gladius Grim

Pat Toby

Jasper41164

hot chocolate

esterix

""""**""""**""""**""""

The door opens and I pull away from Mrs. K and turn to see Chloe standing at the door looking a bit confused. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I have some news to share." I smile at her. I couldn't have been any happier than I am right now.

"I know, Clark and you are engaged." She says smiling walking over to me and hugging me.

"Yeah, but I have one more surprise to tell you about." I smiled again and she looks at me confused again.

"What is it?" she looks at me then Mrs. Kent and then Clark. She looks back to me.

"I'm pregnant." I tell her; _it sounds funny and I haven't fully processed it yet, but it feels good to say it. I'm having Clark's baby; this is all my dreams coming true._

"What?" Chloe, about screams in my ear. She smiles and hugs me and then she walks over to Clark and hugs him. "I am so happy for you guys." Chloe lets out another small squeal. "I can't wait." Chloe moves to my side and goes to touch my stomach.

I back away from her. "What are you doing?" I asked her as I look at her like try it once and see what happens.

"Sorry, forgot I was dealing with you here, Lois." Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead try it and see how it turns out for you." I tell her and the next thing I feel are Clark's hands on my stomach rubbing small, calming circles. I know what I just said, but he has such a calming effect on me that I can't help but to lean into his chest.

"Oh yeah, Lois, so scary." Chloe says sarcastically.

"Hey, he can, because it's his baby too." I told her as I placed my hands on Clark's.

"Yeah, yeah keep saying that. How far along did the doctor say you are?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't go to the doctors. Clark heard the heart beat." I tell her and I see Chloe's eyes widen a bit and she turns her attention to Clark.

"You heard the heart beat?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." I feel his kiss against my head and I feel him smile.

"Wow, this will take some time to process." Chloe says looking between me and Clark.

"You can't say you didn't see this all coming?" Mrs. K asks Chloe.

"Oh, please everyone but these two saw it coming." Chloe smiles at us and then looks at her phone. "I'm sorry guys, I have to go. I'll see you at watchtower tomorrow Clark."

"Right, petrol at nine." He smiles at her and she smiles and hugs us again.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Love you, see you later."

"Bye Chloe." I say as she waves and shuts the door.

""""**""""**""""**""""

"Lois, you should call your dad and sister. They'll be happy for you." I tell her and look at Clark. He was smiling and holding Lois tightly to him. I can see Lois stiffen at my words.

"I can't, not now; no, I'll tell him later. I promise."

"Alright." I walk over to them. Lois's head was resting on Clark's chest. I reach towards her and brush hair from her forehead. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Her eyes shift to mine. Her head stays on Clark's chest as she smiles. "I know you didn't, mom. I just I really don't want to tell him or Lucy. After last time, I want to enjoy it before he makes me feel badly about it."

"Lois, he's your dad he wouldn't…" I try to calm her.

"You don't know him. He'll just bring me down and I want to stay happy as long as I can. I am happy, I've never been close to being this happy and I just want to stay this happy." She turns her head into Clark's chest and I hear her sobs and see her body shake with tears.

"Sh. It's okay. Hey, I'm right here." Clark calms her down.

She calms down. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that." She wipes at her eyes.

I smile as she turns back to me and steps out of Clark's arms. He cheeks are tinted pink. "Don't be embarrassed, Lois. Your pregnant it comes along with it." I run my hand through her hair soothingly. She nods and sighs as Clark pulls her back into his arms. Her eyes close and she yawns. "So does exhaustion. Go take a nap; I'll get you when dinner is ready."

She looks at me and I see the Lois I have always known comeback to life in her. "Could Clark stay with me actually, I sleep better with him there?" She bluntly asks and I can see it in her eyes that she was going to do anything but sleep, but I couldn't stop them. They are adults, engaged, and having a baby if that's anything to say.

"I actually am meeting some people at the Talon. I'll be back in three hours to make dinner." I hug them both. "bye."

""""**""""**""""**""""

"She knows me to well." I say out loud.

I feel Clarks chest vibrate before I hear his laugh. "She does. Come one time for some sleep."  
"You on the other hand…" I trail my hand from his jaw to where he unbuttoned his shirt. "I don't need sleep… I need you." I whisper in his ear and I hear his breath stop and then speed up.

He pulls back to look at me. "Lois, you're going to be the death of me." He says before kissing me and super speeding up the stairs and to his room. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Clark." I sigh as his hand moves under my shirt and lays on my skin.

""""**""""**""""**""""

About two hours later I wake up and Lois is still asleep curled up next to me. I smile and carefully move her so I could get up. I kiss her head and softly close the door. I walk down the stairs I start a fire in the fireplace and head to the kitchen. Thinking about everything that has happened today I couldn't help but smile. Lois was right this is the happiest I have ever been too. I hear something and I turn to the entrance of the kitchen expecting Lois to be there, but who I find surprises me. "What are you doing inside of my house?"

"Lois is not what you want, not what you need."

"And how would you know that? You don't know me anymore. I've changed; I love Lois more than anything. She's everything to me, I'd die without her." I tell the intruder seriously.

"I am so much more." She says seductively.

"You will never be anything other than a nuisance in my life. I found someone who makes me feel… Human." I laugh. "I never thought I'd ever feel like that. She treats me like the farm boy I was when we met. She fights me and god I can never win. I can't keep my hands off of her; she's a drug that can get under my skin and make me want to kill myself, but can also get me so high; I never want to come down. She's my world and without her there is no me. So, sorry to disappoint you Lana, but I've chosen my destiny and I'm not going to let that go." I move towards her trying to intimidate her. "So, before I change my mind and hurt you again for coming within the one hundred yards you better leave and never come back."

""""**""""**""""**""""

"There is one thing I need to know." He nods his approval for me to continue. "I heard your mom, Chloe and Oliver talking and your mom and Chloe were talking about a baby. Is… is Lois pregnant?" I ask him hoping his answer was no.

He smiles and I know his answer won't please me. "Yeah, she is and we are so happy." I have never seen him so happy; never heard him so happy. I want him so bad, but I know he will never feel like this for me, he never has felt like this for me. But I still have a chance and I would let that go until he has proven that I am nothing but the nuisance he says I am.

"Well, I'll um be… leaving now." I say and rush out the door. The hope rises up again as I repeat my statement again. _I still have a chance. _I smile and drive off.


	9. Today

Thank you for the reviews.

This is a small chapter. Sorry I've been busy, but I promise to update again soon.

""""**""""**""""**""""

I was passed mad. I was furious. What gives her the right to come back and expect me to fall back into her arms? I feel a light touch on my shoulder and I turn. "What?" I ask I don't notice how harsh I said it until I see Lois's face turn to confused and … and fear. "Lois." I say calmly. "I'm sorry, Lois. I didn't mean to snap, I just; I've had a rough last hour. Please Lois, don't be scared of me; I don't know what I'd do if you were scared of me." I try and ease her.

"I could never be afraid of you, Clark. I might have been shocked by the outburst, but never scared." She reaches up and lays her hand on my cheek. "You could never hurt me no matter how hard you tried." She smiles at me.

I nod. "Yeah, You'd hurt me first." She laughs and I pull her into my chest.

"So what happened, to get you so agitated?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. Right now I want to hold you and when mom gets here have a nice dinner and then dancing in the barn and tomorrow we can deal with the world."

"Okay, that sounds wonderful." She relaxes and molds herself to me and I can't help but sigh and the way she fits against me… perfect.

"God Lois, you're perfect." I whisper to her and I feel her smile before she pulls back from my chest and kisses me.

"Come on Smallville; let's watch a movie while we wait for your mom." She takes my hand and pulls me into the room and onto the couch.

"No popcorn?" I ask surprised.

"No, your mom is making dinner when she gets back and I don't want to lose my appetite to popcorn." She says before she sighs and curls up in my lap. "Comfy?" I ask thankful she can't see my smile.

"Yes, and loose the grin, Clark." She says never turning to look at me.

"Come on Lois." I say laying one of my hands on her stomach. I can't believe I finally got it; the life I thought I'd never get is wrapped up in my arms. The past couldn't be any darker, the present any brighter and the future any more promising.


	10. Together

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I have been so busy these past few weeks. I promise to work so time in to write more soon. Here is the next chapter hop you like it.**

**And thank you to all who review I love seeing what you all think.**

""""**""""**""""**""""

I was shaken awake by someone with the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread in the air. "Hum that smells amazing." I said to whoever it was and cuddled back against Clark. Clark? I open my eyes and see Mrs. K smiling. "Oh." I let out as I shake Clark and stand up. "Sorry we must have fallen asleep." I apologize to her.

"Don't apologize, Lois. Chloe and Oliver are here to, come on time to eat."

I walk into the kitchen. "Sorry for sleeping. I've been so tiered lately."

"It's okay Legs; you need all the rest you can get for this little guy." Olive says putting his hand on my stomach. I give him a glare and slap his hand away.

"Don't ever try doing that again." I say. "All because I have a baby in there does not mean every one can just touch me. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Oliver says smiling.

"Lois, leave them alone. They're just happy for us." Clark says walking over to the stove to help his mom.

"Fine, but I swear you try it again and you're going down Ollie."

"Never again, I promise." He smiles and I feel Clark step to my side.

"Come on guys, dinners ready." Clark takes my hand and pulls me gently to the table. I sit and he sits right next to me.

"So, Mrs. K how long are you in town?" Chloe asks.

"Just till the end of the week." She says.

"Well I'm glad you came to visit. I've missed having you around." I smiled.

"I've missed you too, Lois." She smiles back. "Looks like I'm going to have to make some more frequent trips now that I have a grandson or granddaughter on the way." She smiles happily.

""""**""""**""""**""""

"You better hope for a boy, because if it's a girl you got another Lois on your hands. And just let me say I think one Lois is enough." Oliver says.

I try and hide the smile that's making its way on to my face. I look to Lois and see her eyes turn red with anger. "Oliver Queen, how dare you." She stands up and so does Oliver. She walks towards him and he backs away.

"Now, Lois you know I was just kidding." Oliver says putting his hands up in surrender.

"You better have been, because…" Before she could go after him I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back.

"Lois, just leave him alone."

"Clark, he's being mean." She whined.

"I know, but it only matters what I think and if I get a mini you than I'll be extremely happy and absolutely terrified." I smile at her and she laughs.

"I guess I will be too. I was always a handful." She smiles.

""""**""""**""""**""""

Watching Lois animatedly talk to Chloe about the engagement and the baby; I smile at how happy she looks.

"I always hoped you'd be able to find someone; someone who you could be yourself with completely." I turn to see my mom.

I nod. "I still can't believe it ended up being Lois. When she first came into my life I swear I thought she was the rudest, bossiest person on the planet; no the universe. One day I hated her and the next I fell in love with her. We're so different, but with her I feel like I can do anything. I love her so much I don't know what I'd do without her now." I look over to see my mom and she just smiles at me.

"Believe me she loves you so much, Clark. You can see it when you two are together. Your dad always did say you two drive each other crazy because you two loved each other; you just didn't want to see it." She puts her arm around me. "Lois has been a part of the family since she barged her way into our lives, but I would never want to change that. She keeps all of us on our toes and it's the push we all needed to see what our purpose is in the world."

I nod. I look down and smile. "Lois is Lois and there is only one Lois Lane." I hear my mom chuckle. I feel the familiar weight land in my lap.

"You better believe it, Smallville." I look up to see no other than Lois Lane herself; smiling at me with that gleam in her eyes and an extra glow in her smile. I smile back and wrap her in my arms.

"You never let me forget." I laugh into her shoulder.

She hits my arm while smiling. My mom laughs. "I'll tell you this. Jonathan always did say you two would one day be together. Me I thought you two would kill each other before you got the chance to see it." She smiles and me and Lois laugh.

"Thanks for the support Mrs. K." Lois laughs. "Mom, sorry it's going to take some time to get use to finally being able to call you that."

"I understand Lois. I'll let you two be for a bit, but presents in ten." She smiles and walks away.


	11. Presents

""""**""""**""""**""""

I look at Clark. "Presents?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I don't know." He says, standing with me still in his arms.

"Smallville, put me down." I glare at him.

"No." he whispers softly; the look on his face is full of joy and love and I don't want to be the one to take it away, so I let his pick me up as he walks into the living room. He sits in the empty spot on the couch and holds me to his chest as he sets me down in his lap once again. I can't help but smile at his sweet gesture. "What are we celebrating that requires presents?" Clark asks his mom.

"Your engagement and the baby." She smiles at us. "You can open mine first." She smiles and walks towards us. She kisses my head and then Clarks.

"No offence mom, but how did you get a present for the baby if we just found out about it just a few hours ago?" Clark asks.

"Oliver, Chloe, and I went shopping, so open." Clark let me open it as he said his hands were otherwise busy locked around me.

I tore the paper back and smile at what I saw. A red, blue, and white plaid crib sheets. I laugh and I hear Clark laugh. "I love it, thank you." I tell her I try to get up to hug her but Clark wouldn't loosen his hold. She walks over to me and hugs me.

She smiles. "It's just the first of many to come."

Chloe lays a box in my lap and her eyes betray the smile on her lips. I hesitantly open the box; the necklace is silver with a baby shoe charm. I see the envelope as the tears start to form.

**Dear Lois,**

**I remember your mom had one with your name on it. I figured once you had the baby you and me could go get their name engraved. I understand if you rather not have it. I can take it back and you can pick something else if you'd like. I love you Lois, you're not just my cousin you're my sister. **

**Chloe **

I feel Clark's arms tighten around me and the kiss he gently lays on my neck. I am fighting to keep the sobs in. I turn my head into his chest and wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his hand move to my hair and the other making comforting circles on my back. "Oh Lois, I known it hurts, but I think she's very proud of you." He whispers so low I can just hear him. I lose the fight against myself and the tears and sobs rush out like waterfalls.

"Clark." I sob not knowing why his name fell from my lips.

"I know." he says his own voice wavering a bit. I look into his eyes and see the pain I feel in them. The love I feel in his touch, pride I see as he runs his hand along my stomach, and the joy his smile can't hide over rides my brain and the emotions run to my heart. Before I can comprehend what I am doing my lips are on Clarks with so much passion. As soon as my brain comprehends what I am doing I go to pull back but Clark's hand tightens in my hair and he kisses me one last time before he removes his lips from mine. The dazed look in his eyes makes me want to do it all over again, but I remember again the company that is surrounding us.

"Well that was not what I was expecting to happen." Oliver says staring at us.

"Sorry." I say and I feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Are…are you blushing?" Oliver asks surprised as he moves closer to me.

I turn back into Clark's chest. "No." I mumble.

""""**""""**""""**""""

"Whatever legs." He teases.

"Lois, do you not like it?" Chloe asks. Lois jerks around to look at her cousin. "I could take it back." Chloe says hesitantly.

"No!" Lois shouts. "No, I love it, thank you." She says much quieter. She goes to stand and I let her. She rushes to Chloe and hugs her tightly.

"You're welcome. I just thought since she couldn't be here you can have that and it would be like she is here." Chloe says smiling at me. I smile back.

"Okay my turn." Oliver hands me a box. I open it and look up at him. "What?" He says smiling.

I take out the object in the box and Lois laughs and rushes to me. She takes it from my hand and holds it up. "Oliver."

"I thought since daddy here gets to wear a cape, then this bugger has to have one too." He smiles at us. Lois sits back in my lap and holds a cape much smaller than mine in front of us.

"I think it's cute." Lois says.

"Next present please." I beg not wanting the teasing I can see already forming in her head.


	12. Jonathan

I know it's been a very long time since I have updated, but school has been very time consuming and I just haven't been able to write, but here is another chapter. I hope you like it. I hope to start writing again, but it may not be as frequent as I'd like. Thank you to all of you that haven with the story since the beginning and to those how have just started. I hope this chapter is good and if you'd like to leave me a review that's great if you don't want to that's great too thanks for reading,

""""**""""**""""**""""

"Oh come on Smallville. You don't think it's cute?" I ask teasing him.

"I do think it's cute; I just don't want to turn this into make fun of Clark time." He says letting his eyes fall from mine. He is too handsome for his own good. I lift his face to mine and kiss him.

"Fine." I lean into him. "I'll tease you later." I whisper in his ear; quiet enough so he's the only one to catch it.

He smiles and kisses my neck softly. "Can't wait." A cough makes us look over at our family. "Sorry." Clark tells them and reaches for the present neatly wrapped by Mrs. K. He opens it and there is a Picture frame with our names on it.

"Thanks mom." I tell her. "It'll be perfect for our wedding picture" I smile at her.

"You're welcome." She smiles at us.

Oliver hands me an envelope and I open it. I look up at him and I feel Clark do the same. "We can't accept this." Clark tells Oliver and Chloe.

"Why, we wanted to give you this." Chloe says challenging Clark to say something else.

"Ollie, we really…"

"Legs; take it, it's the least we can do. You two have done so much for us, so please." He says pleading.

"What is it?" Mrs. K asks.

"It's a letter saying; pick a destination and that these two will pay for it. They want to pay for our honeymoon." I tell her.

"That's very generous." Mrs. Kent tells them.

"Yes, it is, but you guys have done so much for us and we just want to say thank you. Besides, you both deserve a vacation where you can relax and not think about anything." Oliver says.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"You're welcome." He says just as quietly with a smile.

""""**""""**""""**""""

"God, I hate that I cry at a drop of a hat. This isn't me." Lois says as she tries to wipe away her tears. I pull her into my side and kiss her head.

My mom laughs and says, "Oh, honey it's just because of the baby. Don't worry we still know you are as tough as ever." She lays a hand on Lois' leg and I see Lois look up at her and smile.

"Thanks." I hear her whisper before her head hits my shoulder and she sighs. "Smallville?"

"Yes." I respond and run my fingers through her hair.

"Can you take me up stairs, I'm just really tiered." She admits.

"Of course, I'll be right back." I announce before lifting Lois into my arms and walking up the stairs.

"We love you." She says as I lay her down on our bed.

"I love you both so much; more than anything." I tell her and kiss were are baby is growing and then my worlds lips. "You're my world Lois; always have been always will be."

"Even though I push your buttons." She smiles.

I laugh softly. "I'll regret this later, but I think you are very sexy when your pushing my buttons and I will never get tiered it. You can push all the buttons you want beautiful. Now, get some sleep baby here needs it too. I'll be up as soon as everyone leaves. Love you."

"Love you too." She kisses me before undressing and slipping my jersey over her body and cuddling into the pillows and blankets. I turn the lights off and walk back down the stairs. _God how could I get so lucky; I have everything I have ever wanted. _I pause at the top of the stairs and look back at the door that seperates me from Lois. _If this is a dream I never want to wake up._

"Clark?" I hear the question.

I break out of my mind and look at the bottom of the stairs and see Chloe. "Hey Chloe."

"Hey, you okay?" she asks linking her arm through mine.

"Yeah, just thinking how I've finally have everything I have ever wanted."

She smiles. "I'm glad. You deserve it all. We're going to go and let you get back to your soon to be wife."

I feel the huge smile form on my face. "god that sounds perfect."

She laughs. "I'm sure it does."

"What are we talking about?" Oliver asks as him and my mom walk over to us.

"You and how you got stuck in that cement sidewalk last week while on patrol." Chloe says making everyone but Oliver laugh.

"Hey like I was suppose to know that it was still wet." Oliver defended himself.

"I know sweetie." Chloe said still giggling. "Some on it's time to go. We'll see you later Clark. Don't stay gone to long this time Mrs. K we all miss you around here." She says hugging my mom.

"I won't sweetie." she hugs Chloe back before hugging Oliver and they leave.

"Oh Clark seeing you so happy is just beyond words. You are happy aren't you?" Mom asks me.

""""**""""**""""**""""

"I don't think I could be any happier. I love her mom so much and this baby yeah it was a surprise, but it was a great one. Mom I don't even know how to describe how I feel." The look on his face said everything I wanted to hear.

I touch his cheek. "Dad would be so happy, so proud of you. Now, go tell that daughter of mine that she better not be up before at least eight o'clock tomorrow. Got it?"

He smiles at me calling Lois my daughter. "Got it? Night mom; I love you." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Love you too Clark, night." I watch him climb the stairs and I hear the door of his and Lois' room open then close. "Oh Jonathan I wish you were here to see them like this, it's absolutely magical. I wish you were here to feel the love they have for each other; to see it. I wish you were here for when our grandchild is born. I wish you could see how Clark has become a great man and how Lois has become a wonderful, beautiful woman. I know they miss you, I miss you too." I let a few tears fall before heading up stairs to bed as well. I couldn't help but listen a bit in as I heard Clark's voice.

"I love you baby. I wish my dad was here so he could meet you, but your grandma is so excited and mommy and I are ecstatic for you to come as well. Your aunts and uncles are going to spoil you rotten, but I know you'll be fine; you'll have your moms stubborn/go get em' attitude and her heart as well as mine. You're going to be perfect." I hear him kiss Lois' stomach.

"Smallville, I think it is the cutest thing that you want to talk to our baby, but I'm so tired, so stop talking to baby. You can talk to baby tomorrow; that is if you ever let me sleep?" Lois

Clark laughs and I do to. "Sorry beautiful, night I love you both."

"We love you too." Is the last thing I heard Come from inside the room and I walk down the hall into my room. _I hope you can see them up there Jonathan because they are just to them to not watch_. I smile and go to bed.


	13. I Love You, You Know

I hope with school almost over I will be able start writing some more.

To:

Jade2nightwing

Hot-chocolate329

Thank you for the kind words and encouragement. I always love to hear what you readers think. Hope you guys like this chapter too :]

""""**""""**""""**""""

The sun wakes me as it reaches my eyes and I turn to find the body that should be next to me. I reach over and find no one. "Clark?" I ask into the empty room. I feel a gust of wind and turn back to the door. "Clark!" I say as I get up.

"Hey, I was making breakfast. Are you hungry?" he asks smiling.

"Starving." I smile back.

"Good come on." He says practically dragging me down the stairs.

"Wow." Is all I can get out as I look at all the food. There are pancakes, cinnamon rolls, toast, bacon, fruit, French toast, cereal, and waffles. "What time did you get up?" I asked still shocked to see all the food.

"umm 5, but I did chores too." He said blushing a bit.

I smile. _He's still my sweet shy farm boy_. I kiss him. "Not that I don't like all of this, but why do it.

He blushes again and I couldn't help but run my hand over the red that's covering his cheeks. "Well you agreed to marry me and you are carrying our baby and I just wanted you to know how much I love you."

I can feel tears pool into my eyes and I curse the hormones. "You don't have to do anything for me to know you love me. I feel it in every kiss and every touch, but thank you this is great. I hope you know that I love you." I ask nervous. _Does he know I love him do I show him that I love him enough. _

"Of course I know you love me." He says in a matter of fact way. "It's all in your eyes." He whispers in my ear and I lose myself in his voice rough as he trails a hand over my stomach to my lower back and pulls me to his boy. I hear myself hum as he kisses me again. "You are so beautiful." his voice almost breathless. _At least he still has a breath_. _Lois, pull yourself together_. He brushes hair from my face and I lean in to kiss him this time.

"You know you two are sickly cute." I hear and I jump away from Clark. "Good morning." Mrs. K says.

"Good morning." I say back and I can feel the blush already creeping up on me.

"No need to be embarrassed Lois. You two can make out and tease each other all you want around me I personally think it's fun to watch you two together.

"Mom!" Clark says.

"What it's true besides I'm not stupid I know were babies come from." She smiles.

I laugh and I hear Clark laugh as well. "Mrs. K."

"Don't even think about apologizing sweaty." She hugs me and I hug her back. "I'm so happy, you two are the best thing that has ever happened to me, so let's eat and I'll leave you two alone for a day to yourselves. The house is yours after breakfast until 10 tonight, so what do we have for breakfast?" She asks moving to the kitchen.

"Everything except eggs, I make some for Lois yesterday and she about threw-up from the smell." Clark told her as he walked into the kitchen again. I fallowed.

"That's fine we can live without eggs for awhile." She smiles at me and I smile back.

""""**""""**""""**""""

As soon as I closed the door behind my mom Lois had me against the door and her lips on mine. "Lois?" I questioned as I pushed her away a bit.

She frowned and dropped her arms from around my neck. "Do you not want me anymore?" she asks shyly. _Since when does my Lois question herself?_

"What no. Lois…" I take her head in my hands to make sure she's looking at me. "I love I have always and will always want you. I do want you; I just was surprised that you practically jumped me." I smile at her.

She giggles and she kisses me. This kiss is less passionate, but holds so much love. "I love you Smallville, please make love to me." She asks looking me straight in the eyes with such desire and love that I could never deny her.

I kiss her with more passion. She sighs and I invade her mouth with my tongue I feel her legs give out on her and I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me. "God Lois."

"Clark." She says breathless and I swear it is the best sound I have ever heard. "Please."

That was all I could take I turned from the door and pushed her against it instead. She gasps as I push her further into the door. "You're so beautiful." I kiss her neck and lift my shirt off of her.

"Clark." She says quietly as she brushes hair from my face. "I love you so much. I never thought I'd find someone who would put up with me let alone keep up with me, but you my perfect other half."

"and you are mine, Lois." I kiss her, but she pulls away slowly.

"And if you tell anyone what I just said your Elmer Fudd nightlight will make a very public appearance." She threatens.

"How many times are you going to threaten me with that?" I ask kissing her neck yet again.

"Until I can't anymore." She smiles. "Now please stop talking and finish what I started." She tightens her hold around my neck and hips.

I lean in to her but pass her lips and let them brush her ear as I whisper. "Don't I always." Before, I carry her to our room.


	14. Moms Approval

jade2nightwing

Clois16

Hot-chocolate329

Thank you guys again for the reviews; it's always nice to hear what you guys think.

""""**""""**""""**""""

I opened the front door quietly not sure what I was going to come home to. I heard Clark laughing. "Lois what are you doing that's not how you do it." He says laughing again.

"Well then you do it." Lois tells him.

"Fine; see it's not that hard."

"Whatever. Smallville."

I walk farther into the house and peek around the corner and I smile as I see Clark trying to show Lois how to cook something. "Lois, that's too much cheese."

"No it's not." Lois put her hands on her hips and turned around. Her eyes find mine and she abruptly asks, "Mom, what do you think. Is it too much cheese?"

I smile and walk over to them. The pile of cheese she had on her pizza was ridiculous, but it could just be her cravings. "I think if you're craving it then you can have as much cheese as you want." I smile at her and she smiles at me and turns back to Clark.

"See told you it wasn't too much." She said knowingly.  
"Fine." Clark says waving his hand for her to continue. He smiles at me and shakes his head. "What would you like on your pizza?" he asks me.

"Oh I'll have cheese and sausage." I smile at him. He smiles and prepares the pizza and then puts them in the oven.

"Mrs. K, Mom, how was your day?" Lois asks smiling. Pregnant really did look good on her. Her smile was brighter and she just looked happy.

"My day was good; I went and saw Oliver and Chloe and had lunch with them." I smile back at her.

"Oh that's nice." She looks at Clark as he moves to sit down next to her.

"Yeah, did you two leave at all?" I ask not really sure if I wanted to know.

"Yeah, we went to the talon for lunch and we walked around the farm." Clark informed me.

"That sounds like you two had a lovely day." I smile at them as they turn to look at each other and smile before turning back to me and nodding.

"It was nice to have a whole day to ourselves and to just be able to relax. Work has been kind of stressful and as much as I never thought I would ever say this I really needed a break." Lois says with a small smile.

"Good, I hope you aren't going to be over working much now with the baby?" I ask her giving a stern look.

"No mom I promise I will take it easier, but I can't promise I can stay out of complete danger." She smiles almost teasingly.

"Well I sure hope not or else you wouldn't be Lois Lane now would you?" I smile at her and place my hand over hers.

"No I guess I wouldn't be." She laughs and so does Clark.

""""**""""**""""**""""

I watch as my mom and my soon-to-be-wife talk about the baby.

"Mrs. K I wanted to ask you something?" I hear Lois whisper as I got up to check on the pizzas.

"You ask me anything you want to, Lois." My mom whispers back.

"Do you think that I am right for Clark? Do you really think I'll be a good mom? I just… if my mom was here I'd ask her, but she isn't and you're the only thing I have close to a mom and I just…" I watch my mom put her hand over Lois's that is moving around the counter.

"Oh honey, I think you are exactly what Clark needs and I think you are exactly what he needs. As for being a mom; Lois, it'll be hard, very hard and at times you may wonder if you're doing everything wrong, but honey you and Clark or wonderful people and you'll be just fine. Come here Lois." She says as she stands. She pulls Lois into a hug and I see Lois return it tightly. "I love you as if you were my daughter and…" I hear my mom get choked up and a small sob come from Lois. "I'm just over the moon about all of this." She pulls away from Lois and touches her stomach. "You as a daughter, you and Clark getting married, the baby; Lois, this is more than any of us ever thought could happen, but it is and it's marvelous." She smiles at Lois who had the same smile on her face.

I couldn't help one to form on my face either. "I love you too mom." Lois says and hugs my mom yet again before pulling herself back together.

"The pizzas are done." I call and they walk over to me.

"I love you, Smallville." Lois says kissing me.

"I love you too, Lo." I say wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close and kissing her head. I pull back and point to the pizzas. "Eat up."

""""**""""**""""**""""

Not part of the Story:

_Review if you'd like. _

_Hope to be updating at least one a week over the summer. I am so happy to be writing again. It has been so long since I've written anything and the last few chapters have been spaced, but I hope to change that for at least the summer. Thank you for reading and to those who review I appreciate it. _


	15. Sick

I couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour before I woke up. I felt the Lois jolt from the bed. I then heard her slam the bathroom door shut and her getting sick behind it.

I got up and walked over the door. "Lois, open the door."

"No." came her voice laced with sleep and almost childlike.

"Please?" I ask her.

"It's open." She says quietly.

I walk in and see her leaning against the wall next to the toilet. "How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"How do you think?" She says anger laced in her voice.

"Right, sorry." I tell her as I sit next to her.

"No, I'm sorry." She leans against me and I wrap her in my arms. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's okay." I smile and kiss her head.

"Do you want some water or ginger-ale?" I ask her.

"Yes please, but super-speed I don't want you gone longer than you have to be." This is Lois at her weakest, asking for help, willingly telling me she needs me.

I was back in a flash and I hand her the cup of water and another with ginger-ale. "I wasn't sure which one you wanted.

"Both is fine I'll drink the ginger-ale now and the water I'll but on the night stand. I think I'm good lets go back to bed." She says standing and rinsing her mouth. I grab the little trashcan from the bathroom and set it next to her side of the bed in case she was sick again and can't make it to the bathroom.

""""****""""****""""****""""

Luckily I didn't wake again and was only woken when I felt a kiss to my lips and a whisper against them, "Time to wake up sleepy head."

"What time is it?" I asked after letting my eyes adjust to the light streaming into the room.

"It is 8:30 I called Perry and he gave us the next few days off if you want them." He said nervously.

"That sounds like heaven right now; I'm still nauseous." I tell him as I stand.

He hugs me and kisses my head. "Well I have toast, tea, and ginger-ale downstairs for you. Mom also wants to go over some wedding things with you today if you'd like?"

"She'll make it seem easy so I guess I could do some." I hold onto him a minute longer before letting go and returning back to the reality that seems like such a dream at the moment.


	16. Telling General Lane

I see Lois walk down the stairs and sit next to my mom as I carry over a cup of hot tea, ginger-ale, and toast. "Thank you." Lois says as I sit next to her and eat the cereal I prepared.

"Are you feeling better today?" My mom asks Lois.

"I'm still a bit nauseous. I think I'm just going to hang around the house in my pajamas for the day. Clark said you want to go over some wedding details." She says taking a bite of the toast.

"Only, if you're up for it? If you don't feel good then you should just rest." My mom tells her.

Lois smiles, "No I'm up for wedding planning, I'm excited for this, but umm I want the wedding soon before I really start to show, if that's okay?" she asks both me and my mom.

I smile and nod. "Okay, I am up for flying to Paris right now and get married if you want to."

She laughs, "No thank you. I have decided that I want a small wedding with just close family and friends and I know I have to tell my dad and…" she started going off on a tangent.

"Lois, your dad knows I was going to propose I went and asked for his approval, but I'm leaving it up to you to tell him about the baby." I tell her.

"I should tell him shouldn't I?" Lois asked nervously.

My mom patted Lois on the arm, "I think you should sweetie." She says gently. "He should find out from you and not someone else."

"Okay can you get the phone for me please?" She asks me. I get up and take the phone from the cradle and hand it to her before I lift her out of her chair and into my lap and hold her tightly to me. She dials the number and put the phone to her ear. I couldn't help but listen to the other side of the conversation as well as her side. "Dad…"

"Lo, is that you?" Her dad asks.

"Yeah umm I have something I want to tell you." She says nervousness in her voice.

"Okay what is it Lo, I got about five minutes before I have to go." He told her. I wanted to tell him to take some time and listen to her, but I just held on to her tighter.

"Well dad Clark asked me to marry him and I said yes." She tells him.

"Clark came and asked me if he could ask I told him I wasn't sure you would accept, but it looks like you have." He says his voice held no excitement or happiness.

"I love Clark and I can't wait to marry him." She says with a smile as she leans into me more. "There is one more thing that I have to tell you dad." She says, her voice full of excitement and nervousness.

"Okay."

"I'm… Clark and I are going to have a baby." She sighs after telling him.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm pregnant." She repeats.

"With a baby?" Her father asks.

"No dad with a horse…" she says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. "Yes dad with a baby."

"Lois Johanna Lane…" Before he could continue I took the phone from Lois.

"Mr. Lane, this is Clark Kent. Lois and I just wanted to inform you about the engagement and the baby." I said over the phone as Lois tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Yes well I knew about the engagement since you asked me, but a baby, how could she be so careless." Her father says.

"She was not careless." I tell him anger at how he's making our baby sound like a mistake.

"Then how could she get pregnant, that's just so irresponsible a mistake." Sam tells me.

"No, the baby is a gift and will be loved weather you want to be a part of his or her life or not." I tell him and look at Lois who was smiling at me yet sadness in her eyes.

"Well…" Sam started.

"Good bye Sir." I say and hang up the phone. I put my arms around her and hug her tight.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." She tells me.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you I'll always stick up for you." I tell her and kiss her cheek.

"Love you too." She says quietly. " I told you he'd make me feel terrible about the baby." She said.

"Yes you did and I figured he'd hear how happy you are and just forget about the rest, but I guess I was wrong." My mom told Lois. "Why don't we do some wedding planning, yeah?"

"Yeah." she says happy again. She stands and kisses me before she heads to her seat again and finishes eating while talking to my mom about the wedding.


	17. Martha and Lois

I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm working on another story too and I have school this summer so I may not be able to post as often as I'd like too. I'm sorry, but I promise there will be updates :] So keep checking and reviewing if you'd like.

Thank You,

IMAGINE0261

""""****""""****""""****""""

I watch Lois as he sits across from me in the kitchen; she's smiling as we go over flowers and I notice when she placed her hand on her stomach before she decides what color flowers she wanted. "Lois?"

"Yes." She said lifting her head from the table.

"Could I… would you mind if… would it be okay if I touch your stomach?" I ask her knowing she hated it when Chloe and Oliver tried.

"Of course Mom." Lois got up before I could and she sits down next to me and takes my hand and places it on her stomach. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow but it's with Emile because we aren't sure how the pregnancy is going to go or if the baby will have Clark's powers."

"I'm glad you have someone you can trust." I tell her as I lift my hand from her stomach.

"I wish Jonathan was here; he would be so happy." I tell Lois smiling at her and brushing hair from her face.

"I wish my mom was here too. She would have been so excited and supportive like you have. Thank you Martha for being my friend and a mom to me when I need it." Lois says looking at me and I smile and hug her.

"Oh Lois, you are so welcome and thank you for letting me those things for you." I tell her making sure she understands how much she means to me.

"I never really had a choice it just kind of happened." Lois says and I nod and realize that it is true; we never had to force the friendship or the mother daughter relationship. Lois has always been a part of the family and a part of the future Jonathan and I never really considered Lois ever being anything but family.

"Since the day you barged into our lives I knew you were special; you just had to figure it out on your own." I tell her and I really look at her and her face flushes pink and her eyes are glazed over with exhaustion and I hug her one more time. "You look a bit tired. Why don't you go get a nap and we can do more later if you're up for it."

She nods. "That sounds great, thanks I'll go tell Clark I'm going to take a nap and then I'll sleep some." She walks through the door and I watch her walk up to Clark who was playing with Shelby out in the yard. I watch as he stops and walks to Lois and hugs and kisses her. He smiles as they part and he kisses her head and holds her. I wish I could hear them.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I hold Lois to me and she leans into me and I can tell by the amount of weight she is resting on me I know she is tired. "I'm going to take a nap for a bit." She says into my chest.

"Okay." I tell her quietly.

"I don't want to go now." She mumbles and I laugh into her hair.

"why don't I lay with you until you fall asleep?" I ask her.

She nods against me. "Please."

I pick her up and walk her to the house; I notice my mom as I walk in. "Hey mom, I'm going to stay with her till she falls asleep and then I'll be down and we can go into town and get some things done." I tell her and she nods her approval.

I carry Lois up the stairs and into our room and gently lay her on the bed and I lay next to her. I pull her to me so her head rests on my chest and she's wrapped around me and I have my arms around her. "I love you so much." I whisper to her and she mumbles it back before she is asleep and the next thing I know it's black.


	18. Worry

I'm sorry it's been so long since I have updated it's just been hard with school over the summer and now with fall classes. I'm happy I got some time today to write this and post it. Thank you for reading and understanding how little time I have for writing. I can't promise another chapter soon but I promise there will be another chapter. Thank you again for the reviews you all have sent and for all the nice words you all have for this story.

I bet like some if not all of you I am waiting patiently for season 10 to come out on DVD and I am so sad that there is no season 11 :*[ but Smallville will be talked about for years because we love it. lol

""""****""""****""""****""""

I turn to the clock and notice that 20 minutes had passed. I guess Clark fell asleep with Lois, so I decide to take the truck and go into town myself.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I wake up and I feel Clark behind me. His arm is still wrapped around me and by the way he is breathing he is still asleep. I turn around and his arm tightens around me and he opens his eyes and stares straight into mine. "Hey Smallville." I smile as his eyes are still clouded with sleep.

"Hey Lo." He pulls me closer and kisses me. "What time is it?"

I lift my head from the pillow and look over his shoulder. "it's 4:00"

He sits up and looks down at me. "I must have fallen asleep with you. Mom should be home by now. You go ahead and try to get some more sleep and I'll…"

"Clark I'm awake; I'll come with you." I tell him getting out of bed and heading to the door.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Hey Mrs. K I think I'm going to run into town and get some muffins from the Talon." Lois says as she comes into the kitchen.

"Okay sweetie; is Clark going with you?" I ask her.

"No I'm going to go by myself. He should be down in a minute though. I'll be back in 20." She smiles and walks out the door.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I park farther away from the Talon than normal. I wanted to take some time and walk and get some fresh air. I'm just a few stores down from the Talon and I feel like someone is watching me. I look around but no one seems to be paying any attention. _Yeah Lois lets freak our self out. _I feel a flutter in my abdomen and I place a hand over my baby. _It's okay baby mommys just freaking herself out you can blame daddy for my worrying. I know he's just protective, but sometimes it gets mommy worried too._ I look up again and notice as I silently talked to my baby I made it to the Talon.

"Lois." I hear my name from behind me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Riley." I smile at them.

"Where is Clark today." Mrs. Riley asks.

"Oh he's at home; Martha is here visiting and I needed some air and some muffins." I tell her.

"Oh look at that." She says smiling. "A baby?" She asks me.

"Yes." A smile forming on my lips automatically. "Clark and I are having a baby and we're engaged as well."

"So nice. Well we better be getting home, but it was nice to see you Lois say hi to Martha for us."

"I will and nice to see you too." I smile and turn back to the Talons door. I pull it open and instantly smell coffee and hating the fact. I want nothing more than a cup of coffee but I know it's not good so muffins it is. I walk up to the counter. "Lana?" I asked surprised to see her.

"Lois." She says shortly before walking away.

"Hi what can I get you?" someone else asks me.

"Umm I'll have three blueberry muffins, two cherry, and three apple; thanks." I smile at her and pay her as she hands me the bag and rings me up.

I walk out without seeing Lana and that makes me uneasy. "Smallville if you can hear me I'd really feel better if you'd super-speed your ass over here and walk me to the car and drive me home." I whisper leaning against the Talon's wall. Not even a second later I see Clark walking across the street like he was coming from the library.

"You okay babe?" he asks concern written on his face.

"Yeah, I just feel uneasy and I thought someone was watching me, but that could be my paranoid mind playing tricks." I tell him.

"Well let's get you home."

"Okay." He wraps his arm around me and walks me to my car and drives us home.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"So I picked a date for the wedding." Lois says as we are sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"When?" I ask her.

"Umm two Saturdays from this one." She says.

"okay." I tell her and pull her into my arms as we watch the movie.

She pulls away. "Really?" she asks surprise in her voice.

"Yeah I said I'd fly to Paris with you today and I meant it Lois whenever you want to get married tell me the time and place and I'm there with no doubts or regrets." I tell her and kiss her head.

"Okay. Mom do you think we can manage that?" I ask her.

"yeah we can do that. Does the thing your borrowing fit perfectly?"

"Umm yeah but umm because of the baby I'm going to have to get another one but will go with me?" Lois says and I realize that she was going to borrow my moms dress.

"Of course I'll go with you Lois." Mom says.

"Okay and I just have to ask Chloe to go with." Lois smiles and relaxes back into my side.

Know I just have to wait 18 days until I get to marry the love of my life.

""""****""""****""""****""""

Feel free to review :]

Thank you for reading

Your author,

IMAGINE0261


	19. Author Note

I am so sorry for the LONG wait. My computer has been down and I just got it back and then my flash-drive gets into the wash so I'm hoping when they dry all my work is still on them. I had half of the next chapter written but if I can't save them then I'll have to start them over. I am hoping to have my flash-drives back and working in the next couple of days and a chapter up by next week. I'll keep you updated if that can't be done. Thank you for your understanding:

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it makes my day :]

Kelly


	20. The Dress

Thank you all for being so patient and understanding. I am having a bit of writers block on this story but I do have this chapter for you all. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. I really appreciate the reviews, alerts, and favorites I've had with this story. You all are amazing.

Thank you again,

Kelly :]

""""****""""****""""****""""""""****""""****""""****""""""""****""""****""""****""""

Lois and I walk into the bridal shop in Metropolis filled with white dresses. "Hello, Can I help you?" A woman in black asks.

"Um I'm looking for a dress, but it has to be ready by next Saturday." Lois tells her.

"Oh wow umm well I can bring some dresses to you that can be done by then or that may fit and you can just leave with the dress in hand." The woman tells us.

"Yes that sounds great, thank you." I tell her.

"Sure, and what is the brides name?" she asks.

"Lois." Lois tells her.

"Lois I'm Sara and you must be the mother." She smiles.

"She's my fiancés mother." Lois tells her.

"Oh will your mother be joining us?" she asks.

"No umm." Lois looks over at me.

"Her mother is no longer around, but I'm here to fill in." I smile at Sara as I rub Lois' back to calm her down.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well, why don't I let you get settled into a dressing room while I go and get those dresses." She smiles and leads Lois and I back to a room and I sit outside as Lois goes in and undresses and changes into a robe they provided.

She walks past me and smiles. "Okay, I got a few here that can be taken today."

A few minutes of waiting I hear the door open and Sara steps out smiling. Lois comes out next and she looks beautiful. The gown is fitted to her torso then softly flares.

"What do you think mom?" she asks me.

"You look beautiful." I tell her starting to choke up as this is starting to become more real. "What do you think Lois?"

"I love it. It fits great" she says smiling. "I think Clark would just die."

"Not to tight with your little baby bump." I ask her.

"No, do you think it'll be come a problem?" She asks me.

"No honey your still too soon for showing you'll be fine."

"A baby?" Sara asks.

"Yeah I'm pregnant. Fist Clark proposes and the next day we find out we're having a baby."  
Lois laughs. "figures."

I laugh with her. "Well I don't think you should try anything else on Lois you love the dress… right."

"Yes I want this one. Do you think Clark will love it too?" she asks.

I stand and go over to her. I hug her tight. "He will just fly when he sees you."

"I hope not." she whispers back. I laugh and let her go. "I'll take it."

Sara smiles, "Okay I'll go total it up while you get dressed and you can meet me at the front desk and its yours."

"Thank you." Lois says stepping into the room again.

""""****""""****""""****""""

The minute I hear the car coming down the road I head outside to meet them at the porch. "Hey, did you find one?" I ask smiling.

"Yes." Lois says coming over with the package in her hand.

"I bet you look amazing in it." I tell her and kiss her lips gently.

"I do and you can't see it so no peaking." She says pocking my chest.

"I promise, it's one surprise I'm not going to ruin." I promise her and pull her into the house with me. "What would you two like for dinner?" I ask.

"Honey you don't have to cook."

"I know, mom, I want to. So, what will it be?" I ask again.

"I want tacos." Lois says.

"Sounds good to me." Mom says.

"Alright, you go watch a movie or something and I'll come get you when it's done." I tell them as I start to get everything out for tacos.

"if you insist." Mom says.

"I do." I tell her pointing to the living room.

"Okay I get it. Let's get out of his way Lois." She says and Lois fallows behind her.


	21. Dress

I am sorry it's been so long but this term has been so busy at school. I hope when summer comes I can write more. I am not sure when I will have the next chapter up, but I promise I am working on it when I can find the time. Love you all and thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites it really means a lot to me.

Kelly

""""****""""****""""****""""

Lois and I walk into the bridal shop in Metropolis filled with white dresses. "Hello, Can I help you?" A woman in black asks.

"Um I'm looking for a dress, but it has to be ready by next Saturday." Lois tells her.

"Oh wow umm well I can bring some dresses to you that can be done by then or that may fit and you can just leave with the dress in hand." The woman tells us.

"Yes that sounds great, thank you." I tell her.

"Sure, and what is the brides name?" she asks.

"Lois." Lois tells her.

"Lois I'm Sara and you must be the mother." She smiles.

"She's my fiancés mother." Lois tells her.

"Oh will your mother be joining us?" she asks.

"No umm." Lois looks over at me.

"Her mother is no longer around, but I'm here to fill in." I smile at Sara as I rub Lois' back to calm her down.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well, why don't I let you get settled into a dressing room while I go and get those dresses." She smiles and leads Lois and I back to a room and I sit outside as Lois goes in and undresses and changes into a robe they provided.

She walks past me and smiles. "Okay, I got a few here that can be taken today."

A few minutes of waiting I hear the door open and Sara steps out smiling. Lois comes out next and she looks beautiful. The gown is fitted to her torso then softly flares.

"What do you think mom?" she asks me.

"You look beautiful." I tell her starting to choke up as this is starting to become more real. "What do you think Lois?"

"I love it. It fits great" she says smiling. "I think Clark would just die."

"Not to tight with your little baby bump." I ask her.

"No, do you think it'll be come a problem?" She asks me.

"No honey your still too soon for showing you'll be fine."

"A baby?" Sara asks.

"Yeah I'm pregnant. Fist Clark proposes and the next day we find out we're having a baby."  
Lois laughs. "figures."

I laugh with her. "Well I don't think you should try anything else on Lois you love the dress… right."

"Yes I want this one. Do you think Clark will love it too?" she asks.

I stand and go over to her. I hug her tight. "He will just fly when he sees you."

"I hope not." she whispers back. I laugh and let her go. "I'll take it."

Sara smiles, "Okay I'll go total it up while you get dressed and you can meet me at the front desk and its yours."

"Thank you." Lois says stepping into the room again.

""""****""""****""""****""""

The minute I hear the car coming down the road I head outside to meet them at the porch. "Hey, did you find one?" I ask smiling.

"Yes." Lois says coming over with the package in her hand.

"I bet you look amazing in it." I tell her and kiss her lips gently.

"I do and you can't see it so no peaking." She says pocking my chest.

"I promise, it's one surprise I'm not going to ruin." I promise her and pull her into the house with me. "What would you two like for dinner?" I ask.

"Honey you don't have to cook."

"I know, mom, I want to. So, what will it be?" I ask again.

"I want tacos." Lois says.

"Sounds good to me." Mom says.

"Alright, you go watch a movie or something and I'll come get you when it's done." I tell them as I start to get everything out for tacos.

"if you insist." Mom says.

"I do." I tell her pointing to the living room.

"Okay I get it. Let's get out of his way Lois." She says and Lois fallows behind her.


	22. AN

Dear Readers,

I am sorry for the long break from writing. I am currently in my last semester before I get my associates degree and I am just swamped with homework and work. I promise to try and get some writing done during Thanks Giving Brake, but I do promise to start writing once I graduate because, I have to take the spring and summer off to work so I can go to university and get my bachelors and masters degrees in social work. I really appreciate the messages and asking about my stories. I really am thankful that you all enjoy my stories and I am happy to keep writing. I just need some time to get through this semester and let things calm down a bit.

Again, thank you, I cannot tell you all how all you messages and comments mean to me.

Love, Kelly


End file.
